A Lost Legacy
by Mystic Child
Summary: Thousands of years ago there lived the four greatest witches and wizards of all time Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. This is their lost legacy and the story of the fate that even they couldn't stop.
1. Who I Really Am

Disclaimer: I am not J K and I do not intend on making money through this fan fiction. It is just that. I am the crazy fan and this is the fiction I wrote.

Warning: I DO NOT think that this will contain spoilers for the books but I'm not positive.

Chapter One Who I Really Am

Slowly she walked through the large gardens that were part of her own castle. In just a few more days she would leave for Hogwarts. . . And that thought almost terrified her. Almost a month ago she would have been delighted but now it seemed so far off and unreal. The past month had brought her more pain than anyone should go through in their lifetime. She grabbed for her locket around her neck and gently cradled the words that had been given with it.  
_Fate can't keep love apart. . . . ._  
But my dearest it can, she thought as she descended down the majestic marble stairs that were lain as a path between the magnificent flowers and glorious fountains. It had been long ago that she had received the locket but only now did she truly understand that fate controlled everything. There had been murder, theft, and even a hostage was taken but the wrong man was blamed for it all. . . .Now there was no way her lover could turn back. If only there was another way, she thought desperately to herself. She knew there wasn't anything else she could do though. He was dying and so was she. Hogwarts would haunt her and life would never be the same as it was before the accident. Just like her lover she couldn't turn back.  
The water falling from the fountains should have been soothing but it wasn't. It only reminded her of a time when she was happy. . .a time so long ago. She had been able to leave her castle without question and no one had suspected the true reason for her leave. She hated it but she knew that she wouldn't return. She saw her enter the clearing and for a second their eyes locked. The woman wasn't that spectacular. Her black hair was lined with sweat and her face suggested long hours of traveling.  
She just watched as the woman pointed her wand at her and muttered a curse that had been outlawed for ages. Instantly she fell to the ground dead. Before anyone in the castle had a chance to catch her killer the black haired woman disappeared.  
And so the legacy began. . .

15 years ago. . . . .

"You're an insufferable little brat!" Ralin yelled at the top of her lungs as she cast an evil look at Salazar. He just smirked his usual smirk as he shrugged his shoulders. It was impossible to make him mad and she hated that about him. . .especially since he could make her angry so easily. "At least say something!"  
"Ralin . . . ." Salazar said as he shook his head. "You're not right and I am. Please just admit it for once."  
"I hate you," Ralin said. You could hear the special venom she put into the word hate.  
"Then get back to work," Salazar said as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He didn't have to see her face to know that she rolled her eyes as she left the room. He'd always had an uncanny gift of being able to make people mad while he stayed perfectly calm. He also was an excellent thief, a great spy, and could make any woman fall in love with him. And to think that he was only 18 amazed himself greatly.  
Salazar's family had always been one of great wealth. His parents owned one of the largest castle's in the land. There were only two other castles in the land that even compared in size to his. One was roughly the same size as his and belonged to a family know as the Gryffindors. Just their name made Salazar sick. Many times he could remember traveling to their castle for one of their glorious balls. He had meet the Gryffindor's son Godric. Instantly they had become great rivals. They competed for any girl's attention and loved to challenge him in sword duels and debates. Each of them challenged the other to be great and neither one truly hated the other although they pretended to.  
As for the other castle it belonged to a family known as the Ravenclaws. In fact in less than a week a ball was to be held there and unfortunately he was forced to go. He looked out the window at the morning sun. In only a few hours he would leave for the kingdom controlled by Ray Ravenclaw himself. He hated the statues there, all bearing the same eagle hidden amongst them all.  
"You're Ravenclaw. . ." Salazar thought out loud bitterly. "Why don't you have a raven for your family crest? It makes more sense."  
"Not really," Ralin said. Salazar jumped at her presence. He had not heard her reenter. "Eagles are smart creatures, they are independent from other eagles, and they stand tall against the sky. Isn't that exactly like the Ravenclaws? From what I heard there is no difference."  
Salazar just stared at her for a few seconds. "This time you might be right." He paced back and forth in his glorious room. Shades of green were thrown together in magnificent patterns. Hanging powerfully above his bed was the Slytherin crest. On it a large anaconda snaked its way through two swords that overlapped at the blade. Secretly Salazar hated the crest but he knew that tradition forbid him to change it when he took the throne.  
"Your father ordered me to call you," Ralin said. "He said it is time to leave."  
"Thank you Ralin. Tell father I'll be there shortly."  
Ralin bowed politely as she left the room. Once outside she leaned tiredly against the door she had just closed. It had been almost seven years now that the Slytherins had taken her in. She had been able to remember little about her past and the few spells Salazar had attempted failed horribly. Every night she had dreams that reminded her of a past that she just couldn't quite grasp onto. Even though she was no more than a maid Salazar and her had become friends. He had taught her how to use her magical powers and how to concentrate that energy into a spell. They were all each other had and in this world of power and war it was a lot.  
Ralin grasped onto her necklace that had been given to her at birth. It was nothing spectacular, just the letter R in a strong silver. It was the only clue she had to her past put it wouldn't open any door that she had came to so far.  
Without warning the door opened and she fell backwards.  
"I'm so sorry Master Salazar. I shouldn't have been taking a break," Ralin said in quick sentences that slurred together.  
"It's alright," Salazar said calmly as he helped Ralin to her feet. "We better hurry though. Father's waiting."

a/n: I hoped you liked it! Hopefully I'll update soon. REPLY AND I WILL TO YOU!


	2. Rowena Ravenclaw

Chapter 2 Rowena Ravenclaw

The ride had taken much longer than Ralin had expected. Usually the Slytherin's would have just appritated there but this time they had to many items to use magic. Instead they used their carriage to transport the items to the next kingdom.  
The inside of the castle was magnificent. Along the walls were large tapestries that were weaved in dark blue and silver and all contained eagles in different magnificent environments. In the center of the ballroom where large marble stairs that seemed to fly up into the sky. At the top stood a marvelous painting of the Ravenclaw family that was painted almost seven years ago and contained their now missing daughter. Most people considered Rowena to be long dead since no one had seen a trance of her for years. The Ravenclaws still hung on to the idea that their daughter was still alive and out there somewhere searching for her lost family.  
Ralin ran her hands across the material of the canvas. In the back of her mind memories raced as they fought to remember a certain event. She turned and looked back at the ballroom. Instantly it sprung to life as figures began dancing. She could see a small girl that looked strangely familiar dance with a boy close to her age. For years she had seen this dreams and now her mind kept telling her that they were more than just dreams. . Maybe even memories.  
"Ralin," someone said. Their voice seemed so far away. The images faded and she was knocked out of her trance. She looked at who had said her name and saw Salazar standing in front of her. She just watched as Salazar's eyes shifted from Ralin to the portrait behind her. "Can I see your necklace?" Slowly she pulled the necklace out from under her robes and showed the gleaming sliver to Salazar. He stared at it for a moment before continuing, "I think you might be the missing Rowena Ravenclaw." He watched as an almost remembering look came over Ralin's face. "Let's go see your father."

The meeting had been much more uncomfortable than she had expected but after lots of talk and lots of comparing Ray Ravenclaw accepted Ralin as his missing daughter.  
"So now you're invited to the ball," Salazar said once they were safely back in the hallway.  
"I know," Rowena smiled. "This is going to take some getting used to though. I don't think that I'm good at being an heir to the throne. There is a lot that I will have to be taught."  
"You'll do fine," Salazar smiled. "You're the smartest witch I know. You'll never bow down to anyone again." Rowena just smiled in response.  
"I'm sorry but I have to go. I hope I'll see you at the ball tonight," Rowena said as she stopped when she came to an intersection of different hallways.  
"And don't forget the heir meeting afterward," Salazar added.  
"This is going to take some getting used to," Rowena said before going off down the hallway to the right.

The ballroom was decorated beautifully in the colors of both this castle and the colors of the three visiting nations. Music played from the enchanted instruments at the back of the room and all the visitors danced merrily along with it. Slowly the music died down and Ray Ravenclaw stepped up to make his grand speech.  
"Welcome all," he began merrily. "I want everyone to feel at home here so if there is anything I can do to make you feel more welcome just tell me." He looked up at the top of the staircase. "And now I am pleased to present the heirs to the thrones of each of the wonderful kingdoms that are present here tonight. Let's start with the Hufflepuff heir. I am pleased to announce Helga Hufflepuff."  
At the top of the stairs appeared a striking woman of about 17. Her long flowing red hair seemed to almost melt into her black velvet dress. Most people thought she was the most beautiful woman in all the kingdoms combined. She had lovely facial features and she wasn't afraid of what other people said about her. She knew she would make a good ruler one day and so did everyone else in the room. As she walked down the stairs and onto the blue carpet that followed Ray continued:  
"Godric Gryffindor."  
At the top of the stairs was now Godric Gryffindor. He ran his hand through his messy black hair before bringing it down to rest on his scarlet and gold robes. He looked bold and courageous as he walked down the stairs.  
"Salazar Slytherin."  
Salazar walked down the stairs with an air that told others that he was in control. His bright blond hair matched almost perfectly with his light silver eyes and sliver and green robes. He was the most persevering out of all the others. He never stopped until he got what he wanted.  
"And last Rowena Ravenclaw."  
Everyone watched carefully as Rowena made her way down the stairs. Her curly brown hair was up in a bun with two small strands dangling down into her face. Her dress was midnight blue with two sliver stars placed at the beginning of her shoulder straps. Everyone was amazed at how well she had transformed from the servant Ralin to the heir Rowena. She gave even Helga a run for her Sickles.  
"And now I am pleased to say that their ball has officially begun!"  
Instantly Helga walked over to where Rowena stood.  
"I'm so pleased to finally meet you," Helga said politely.  
"As I you," Rowena smiled.  
"This must be quite a shock," Helga continued. "But it must be exciting to."  
"It is," Rowena admitted. "I can't wait until later so I can explore the castle some more."  
"I'm staying the night," Helga began slowly. "I'd like to talk a lot more then."  
"That will be fun," Rowena smiled. Godric and Salazar walked up to the two girls.  
"Rowena may I have this dance," Salazar smiled as he offered his hand.  
"I'd love to," Rowena replied as she accepting his hand. She walked out onto the dance floor and began waltzing with the music. To her left she could see Godric and Helga join them. Tonight was going to be wonderful.


	3. Plans for the Future

A Lost Legacy  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction by Rachel Thompson

Chapter Three Plans For the Future  
Rowena sat quietly in the large meeting room. Around her sat the heirs to the throne of the other kingdoms. Across the room the leaders began talking in quiet voices.   
"We are supposed to discuss what we think our kingdoms need," Helga began. "Any ideas?" She looked from Godric to Salazar and then to Rowena.  
"I have one idea," Rowena said softly. "I'm not sure if it is a good idea though." She looked up and saw that Helga was patiently waiting for her to continue. "I think we should start a school. We could build it in the center of all our kingdoms. It would be a place where students could learn about their magical abilities and become educated in magic."  
"That's a great idea," Salazar said. "We could let only those that are high in society attend."  
"Actually I was thinking only those that were wise," Rowena spoke up.  
"I think only those that are brave and that have courageous deeds to their names should attend," Godric spoke up.  
"Everyone should be able to attend," Helga said loudly. "If we want our kingdoms to grow then everyone should be able to have a magical education no matter how smart they are, how brave they are, or how high in society they are. The biggest problem in our world today is segregation and having a school that would only allow certain people would increase that discrimination. We have to put an end to this so that our future will be as peaceful as possible."  
"Then I have an idea," Salazar said as he stood up. "We could separate the students. Each of us could be a teacher until we take the throne of our own kingdom. We each could teach those that we wish to educate. I'll take the wealthy and powerful, Rowena can take the wise, Godric can take the courageous, and Helga can take the rest."  
"Agreed," Helga said. "All in favor."  
"I," the other three heirs said simultaneously.   
"First we'll have to build the school. I vote we start this summer. That will give us time to find people willing to help us build it and it will give us time to discuss the expenses. Any objections." Helga paused as she waited for someone to speak up. She continued once she was sure that no one had anything to say. "Then I propose we take this idea up with our parents. I know they won't refuse."  
"Have you found out anything about what your future will hold?" Helga asked Rowena as they sat on the bed in her room.  
"I learned that I'm betrothed to a duke's son. His name is Thomas Flightin. He seems nice from what I've heard of him. I turn 18 this September. I'm supposed to meet him then. Father said that we would be married after another year."  
"Sounds interesting," Helga replied. "My parents are trying to get me to marry a prince. He's the third in line for his crown so he would be able to rule quicker by marrying me. All I know about him is that his name is Jeffery Taylor. I don't want to marry him though. If I ever do marry I want it to be for love."  
"And do you have anyone in mind?" Rowena smiled.  
"Salazar was the first man I loved. Now though it seems like Godric has finally realized that he has feelings for me. Godric was the first guy I liked but he hasn't noticed me until the past few months. They are best friends but I sometimes hear them yelling at each other over me. I hate it and I wish there was some way that I could just choose one of them. Something about Salazar scares me. It's like he's fighting demons and he probably is but he won't tell me about it. Godric is sweet. Either way I choose I feel like I'm losing one of them."  
"That must be horrible," Rowena said softly.  
"Following your heart is hard," Helga replied. "Especially when it says that you love two people." She reached inside her dress and drew out a beautiful locket. "Salazar gave me this," she continued. "It's supposed to show me what my heart desires. It used to show his picture in it. Now it shows nothing."  
"You'll find your true path," Rowena said. "Fate can't be changed."  
"Salazar said that fate can't keep love apart," Helga said softly as she fingered her locket. "I just hope that's true."


	4. Hogwarts

Chapter Four Hogwarts

10 years ago. . .  
It had been almost five years since they had agreed to build the castle. Now Hogwarts was built and it stood tall against it's surroundings.  
"It's beautiful," Helga signed as she looked up at the magnificent castle.  
"I can't believe it's finally finished," Rowena said as she stared in wonder.   
"Let's go check it out," Salazar said as he walked up the large entrance steps that led inside.  
Rowena looked back at the road to Hogwarts. Coming up the dirt path was her husband Thomas and their little daughter Ralin. After all the events that had happened through her life she always wanted to remember the name that she had taken before discovering who she really was. Against her father's wishes she had also kept her last name to always remind her of her past.  
Helga looked at the family with a sense of longing. Not long ago Jeffery had offered to marry her. The only side effect was that Salazar and Godric had too. She wanted nothing more than to marry for love but she had two possibilities. She didn't think that there would ever be a way for her to decide.  
Slowly Helga entered the castle. Rowena was still outside talking to her family. Inside Godric and Salazar were arguing yet again over who should be able to marry Helga.  
"Stop it!" Helga shrieked. Tears began clouding her vision. "If you two don't stop fighting over me than I'll never choose!" She paused for a second before looking back at them. "Actually that might be the best thing for me to do. I don't want to marry either of you."  
Her words seemed far away. She couldn't believe she had just said that. "I'm going to marry Jeffery Taylor and you two are going to marry someone else!" Both men stood there in shock. Did she really mean this? "Now let's get the castle ready for students. School starts this September." She looked a last time into both the eyes of the men that she loved. She remembered back to two nights ago when Rowena had cast a spell on her that would show her the was into her future. This was just the first step. .

3 years ago. . .  
Years had passed since the first Hogwarts term had started. Helga had stayed true to her word and married Jeffery. She had not taken his last name though. She wanted to remain free from his control. It still hurt her to know that she had thrown away the two men that she had loved beyond all others. Love makes you do crazy things though. . .  
She walked up past the teacher's lounge. She could see Godric and Lilac, his wife in there talking about something. Godric had married a beautiful and talented witch who he allowed to teach with him. Her hair was scarlet red, just like Helga's but she possessed an air of dignity that surrounded her at all times. She was lovely and almost perfect for him.  
"And here is the teacher's lounge," Salazar's voice came from behind her. Of all the people she had hurt but marrying Jeffery he was the only one that hadn't forgive her. Slowly she turned around and looked at Salazar. Standing beside him was a woman-no that's not right- a creature that had flowing sliver hair. She looked oddly beautiful but ugly at the same time. Her eyes wandered around the hallway as if everything was mystifying her. Farther down her body her stomach was puffed out slightly. Gently she rubbed her tummy as her eyes fell of Rowena.  
"Hello," Helga began. "I don't believe we've meet. My name is Helga Hufflepuff."  
"Mine is Selene Slytherin," she replied in rough English. Her accent was almost French with a touch of another language thrown in that Helga couldn't quite place. "And I am awfully sorry but I am starving. I'll leave you two to catch up. Salazar dear please meet me in the great hall once you're done." Salazar smiled at her as she left but his eyes contained a cold stare.  
"Who is she?" Helga asked.  
"My wife," Salazar replied simply.  
"Well my invitation to your wedding must have got lost on its way because I never received one."  
"It's because you didn't get one," Salazar replied coldly.  
"You don't love her," Helga said. She could see it in his eyes. "Salazar she's not even human."  
"Don't preach to me about love," Salazar hissed. "I loved you and you left a scar so deep I can never love again. I married just like you told me too. You never said I had to love."  
"Why are you doing this?" Helga asked in confusion. "I can't change what I done. You've never forgiven me, have you?"  
"I was never mad at you," Salazar replied. "I was mad at Godric." He didn't see it but Godric had slipped out into the hallway with his wife.  
"What did I do?" Godric asked angrily.  
"You took her away from me!" Salazar screamed. "You made me lose my one true love! If it wasn't for you I would have her now."  
"I can't change the past," Helga said through tears. "I'm married and I have a beautiful daughter now. I'm not even sure I would change the past if I could go back. So much of me has changed because of the path that I took and I like the way I turned out. Salazar you have to give me up."  
"Never," was all Salazar could say as he violently turned and ran out of the hallway. Helga looked out the window and a few minutes later she saw him appear on the grounds.


	5. Through the Darkness

Chapter Five Through the Darkness and Into the Night

Helga tried to go to sleep but she couldn't force her body to do it. Something didn't seem right and she could feel the chill of the unknown glide across her body. The hallways were completely empty, just like they should have been. Everything was quiet. . Almost too quiet. Helga's footsteps echoed as she walked along the corridor. Something was drawing her to Godric's room but she wasn't sure what it was.  
Then it happened. A sharp piercing scream cut through the silence that had loomed for too long. Helga began racing toward where the scream had come from and tried to place who had screamed. It had been a female she was almost sure of it.  
She pushed open the door without hesitating and walked into the dark room. She could hear muffled crying coming from a corner. Hidden in the shadows was Lilac who was now sobbing uncontrollably.  
"What's wrong?" Helga asked in panic. All she got in response was Lilac pointed toward the bed. Slowly Helga walked across the room and swiftly she pulled away the covers. Lying on the bed and Godric. His ice cold body stood unusually still and she knew that he wouldn't wake up. "Did you see who done this?" Helga asked. She patiently waited for Lilac to stop crying long enough for her to talk clearly.  
"I think it was Salazar," she said through sobs. "I didn't see him do it but who else would hurt Godric?" Helga tried to think of another person that could have done it but Salazar was the only real suspect.  
"No one," Helga replied as she looked out the window. "No one."

Rowena had been awake for hours but she still couldn't explain the sight before her. The castle had been chosen to guard the sorcerer's stone but now it was gone. She had an idea of one person that could have taken it but she prayed, for mostly Helga's sake, that she was wrong.  
"I'm going after him," Helga said from behind her, her voice was definite.  
"Are you sure you're strong enough?" Rowena asked in concern. "It hasn't been long since you had your child."  
"I'll be fine," Helga said. "I think he's in the Longerin Castle. It's up north and it shouldn't take me long to get there."  
"Just promise me you'll be careful," Rowena said softly. "I just lost one of my best friends. I'm in no mood to lost another."  
"I promise," Helga said as she turned to leave. "I wish I could change what I done."

The castle was dark and dim. Only a few torches lined the walls and even those threatened to go out at any second. It hadn't taken long for Helga to find the castle but now she was debating whether or not she should have came. The castle was huge and she had no clue how long it would take her to find him. Thankfully- or unfortunately- she ran into him.  
"I'm so sorry Salazar," Helga began in quick words. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm just going to go." She turned around to leave but Salazar stopped her.  
"I didn't kill him Helga," he began slowly. "I didn't steal the stone but somehow it ended up here. The last thing I remember from that night was going into the forest. After that I don't remember anything."  
Helga took out her wand and pointed it at Salazar.  
"Corinith!" She screamed. Instantly a black shadow emerged from Salazar. It dashed into the shadows created by the flames and disappeared. "It was a shadowith," she explained quickly once she seen the confusion in Salazar's eyes. "It takes control of you and feeds on your emotions." She paused for a second. "It probably took control of you and killed Godric and then stole the stone." She could hear sympathy for him in her words. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," Salazar said. "I don't need it."  
"What are you going to do now?" Helga asked.  
"The only thing I can do," Salazar replied. "You're the only person I ever loved and will ever love. Everyone thinks that I killed Godric and that I stole the stone. Now they probably even think that I kidnapped you." A look of uncertainty crossed his face. "I'm going to show the world what power I really possess."  
"Bu Salazar," Helga began but she was cut off. Slowly and passionately Salazar began kissing her. She melted into the kiss. This was what she had been missing her whole life and she wanted it back. She knew that if she could go back now she would chose him. Then maybe they could all live in a fairy tale ending.  
"I can't," Helga said as she pushed Salazar away from her. "I chose a different path. I can't change that now."  
"I know," Salazar said. Now his voice was cold and filled with hatred. "We can't change our fate." He turned around and began walking down a long corridor. Instantly Helga followed him. He led her to a laboratory that was filed with different potions. In a cage against the wall was one of the largest snakes she had ever seen. "Her name's Nagini," Salazar said. He motioned toward the cages lining the room. "And this is the future."  
Helga stared in disbelief at what the cages held. Besides the snake there were thousands of other creatures that looked equally dark and mysterious.  
In the closest cage was a man that had shaggy hair. He looked tired and restless, as if something was about to happen.  
"He's a werewolf," Salazar began. "I found out a way to force him to change into a wolf during the full moon. The best thing about it is that he can cause other people to become werewolves. He doesn't listen to orders very well though.  
Helga just stared in disbelief at the other creatures. In another cage was a woman that looked like Salazar's wife.  
"What is she?" Helga asked. "I mean you wife."  
"A veela," Salazar smiled proudly. "One of my other inventions." He glanced at the horrified look on Helga's face. "They are programmed to seduce men. They also have an equally nasty half if they get mad."  
In another cage was a girl with long, flowing black hair. She wasn't that spectacular looking overall, especially compared to the veela in the cage next to her. This woman though had something different about her that Helga just couldn't place. She looked almost evil.  
"I call her a vampire," Salazar said. "She's the worst of all my creations. She sucks blood out of you. She can also command bats to do whatever she needs. She's been trained to fight and she's good at it. She'll be leading my army."  
"Your army?" Helga asked. She knew that Salazar could hear the fear in her voice but she didn't care. All she wanted was answers.  
"If you don't love me I have no reason to live," Salazar said. "Or I don't have a reason for this earth." He paused dramatically. "So I decided to make an army to destroy it."  
"You can't be serious!" Helga shrieked. "You're going to kill everyone just to get back at me?"  
"No my dear," he began. "I'm killing everyone to get rid of you. If I can't have you no one will."  
"Salazar what happened to all the good that was in you?" Helga asked. "The part of you that didn't want to fall into the same dark magic as your family."  
Salazar smiled. "He died when you didn't chose me." He walked over to one of the cages then looked out the window. It was a dark night and the moon shone brightly against the rest of the sky. Helga looked into the cage where the man had been seconds before. Instead of seeing the man she saw an overgrown wolf.  
"Better run darling," Salazar smiled before he opened the cage.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Helga hit the entrance floor hard. She slowly and painfully moved her body so she could find Rowena. She saw her lying on the floor next to her. Rowena looked like she was asleep. Helga tried to wake her but knew it was no use. She had literally killed herself but using up all her power. Helga pulled herself to her feet. She almost fell back down but someone caught her. It was Jeffery.  
"Did it work?" He asked quickly. Helga nodded her head slowly to tell him yes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he saw Rowena. He could feel tears splashing onto his robes from Helga's eyes.  
"I have to go home," Helga whispered.

Slowly she walked through the gardens that were part of her castle. It was goodto finally be home but she knew thatit wouldn't last. She also knew that she didn't have long before she finally found peace. It was close to the end of summer and she should have been at Hogwarts, helping to prepare for the new school year. Too many things had happened there though. Now she could never return.  
The past month had brought her pain that could never be healed. She had stopped her lover from destroying the world. She had used up so much of her power she was dying and she knew she didn't have long. She knew that he was dying too. . .maybe not in the same way she was though. She had locked him up in a stone to keep him from destroying the world. She was the only founder left and she knew there were many who wanted her dead. In fact she saw her enter the clearing then.  
Her hair was like it was the last time she has seen it and sweat was pouring down her body. She could see her sharp white fangs from beneath her twisted smile. She raised a wand toward Helga.  
"Avada Kedavra!" The woman shrieked. She watched as Helga fell of the ground dead. She had achieved her master's revenge.  
And thus began the legacy of the founders. . .one that was so great the magical world still passes on through generation to generation.


End file.
